


Story time with Remus

by WCTsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Side Story, Story time with Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WCTsummer/pseuds/WCTsummer
Summary: Remus tells Harry about the time James got drunk and transformed into a deer only to be stuck in that form for the night.





	Story time with Remus

“Can you tell me about my dad?” Harry asked Remus one day when the two of them had the sitting room in Grimmald place to themselves. 

Remus had been reading a muggle book about an Angel and a Demon. He stuck his bookmark into his book and set it aside. 

“What kind of story do you want tonight?”  
Harry shrugged. His face was glum, The weight of the summer seemed to squish all the life out of the boy. 

It brought a memory to the surface. 

“James once failed a Transfiguration midterm.” Remus started, “it was just before Christmas. That year the four of us when to James’ house for the first week of break. The night we got to James’ house we got properly sloshed.”

Harry grinned mischievously, no doubt remembering his own drunken escapades.

Anyways, your grandparents had enough of the noise and kicked us out to walk around the grounds. We headed towards the nearby muggle village. Only, half way there Sirius challenged James into transforming. 

James was sober enough to manage the transformation and drunk enough to think it was a good idea. He managed it just fine but then he was stuck. 

We walked, Sirius, Peter and I with a drunk buck leading the way. We bought a few more beers at the store. It took some convincing to get James to wait outside. 

The clerk nearly had a heart attack when they say James the deer waiting like a puppy at the door for us. When we were ready to walk back, we hung the plastic bag on James’ Antlers so he could carry it back. 

“Did anyone get in trouble?” Harry asked, eyes bugged out. 

Remus grinned, “No but the local paper interviewed us the next day. James’s parents weren’t terribly impressed.”

Harry grinned. He opened his mouth to ask something but Ron came bounding down the stairs calling for Harry to come play Quidditch. 

“Thanks Remus!” Harry called as he ran out the room. 

Remus grinned and went back to his book. It felt good to remember the happy memories.


End file.
